


记忆疗法8~10（补）

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	记忆疗法8~10（补）

8.

 他看到自己。

 电视里，他正西装笔挺，端坐着，清晰流畅地播报着新闻。镜头切换，樱井站在演播室里的大屏幕前，说着某男歌手即将开办演唱会的事情。

 一双手缓缓攀上了樱井的腰。

 软糯的声音响起，“往常不是直播吗，今天怎么提前录好了啊，是不是翔君想我啦……”

 坐在床沿的樱井低头，少年正趴在他的身边。双手环着樱井，头发松软，像一只软绵绵的小猫。

 这软糯几乎要把他融化。他定定神，说，“不是啦，电视台突然有情况，临时安排预录的。倒是你，演唱会不用排练？”  
    
 “唔嗯…………”

 小猫猛地把头钻到自己腰间，用力地一蹭。

 “好啦好啦……”

 不知是蹭到了樱井的痒痒肉，还是这撒娇的样子太过撩人，樱井感到一股异样从体内升起。试图别过头，也压不住逐渐带上情欲的粗重呼吸。

 一切发展得顺理成章。回过神来，小猫已经趴在了自己身下。

 光滑雪白的后背朝向自己，腰肢细得仿佛一只手就能握得住。身体正因为之前的挑逗，微微颤抖着，鼻子里不时跑出色情的轻哼。小猫的右手，正主动地忘情地自慰着，随着手速的渐渐加快，轻哼里，偷偷跑出几声爽到深处的浪叫。

 

 而左手，慌乱地朝身后摸索着，摸到了樱井正雄壮的性器后，直直地就要往那已经在难耐地开合着的粉嫩小穴里送，浪叫中，有几声拼不成句的话语流出。

 “翔君……啊快不行了……进来……呜嗯……”

 小猫的全部都是樱井最好的春药。他粗喘着，朝那穴口全力进攻，猛地一下连根没入。

 “哈啊…………”

 身下人一抖，声音里瞬间带了哭腔。被湿热的穴肉紧裹的感觉让樱井失神地闷哼出声，快感涌上头顶的瞬间，他突然地，眼前一黑。

9.

 咔啦。

 冰块在酒杯里碰撞的清脆声音响起。樱井精神一振。

 “没想到，你真的成了歌手。不过我那时候在观众席，好几次都忘了前辈后辈什么的，真的以为自己在听superstar的演唱会呐。”

 酒吧灯光昏暗，爵士乐缓慢地浮动在空间中。

 “没有那么厉害啦。前辈才是，一直那么优秀，现在是每天被无数人注视的主播啊，真好。”

 “都……只是表面吧。”樱井无声地叹了一口气。

 “嗯？”

 “算了不提这个。说起来，你不是之前因为跟我们台闹出了点不愉快，说不想上我们台的节目了嘛。怎么最近……”

 “因为樱井前辈啊。”声音里有撒娇，也有毋容置疑的直爽。

 “因为我？”

 “高中的时候，演唱会前樱井前辈给了我两把钥匙来着……前辈可能不记得了吧毕竟过了这么久……但是那时候开始就对前辈你……”

 尾音里带了一点，黏，然后，语气渐渐减弱。

 “啊……”樱井一怔。突然加快的心跳，和在音乐教室门外窥视的那天，胸腔里的鼓动重合。

 “其实当歌手，也有原因是想接近樱井学长啦……”

 “那你这几年的绯闻……你不是有和那些女孩子……交往吗？”

 “啊这个啊……”对面人的声音变得迟缓，像是陷入了回忆。

 “公司好像知道了我现在是弯的，特意安排的。不过他们不知道，对方是樱井前辈你。”

 最后一句有了些许狡黠笑意。

 “现在能够和樱井前辈一起工作，我啊，超开心的。”

 “那个……”樱井开口打断了对面人的自high，平和却坚定地说道，“以后，不用叫我樱井前辈了。

 叫我，翔，就好。”

 咔啦。

 又是一声清脆的冰块碰撞。

10.

 “翔君……哈啊……顶……顶到那里了……啊……”

 小猫的浪叫逐渐地一个度一个度地升高，腰肢乱扭着，表面是挣扎，粉臀却正不断地耸动着迎合。樱井不再说话，只低低地喘着，结结实实地，把性器拼尽全力地往那小穴深处送。二人长时间的身体默契，已经让樱井对身下人的兴奋点了如指掌，被情欲支配的身体疯狂地顶上那个位置，一下，一下，淫靡的声音里，两人都逐渐逼近巅峰。

 “要坏掉了啊……哈啊不行……啊呜呜呜呜呜…………”  
    
 “………………哈啊翔君………………”

 声声催情般的哭叫让樱井更是卖力地在小猫身上驰骋，握着那白嫩细腰冲刺一阵后，交缠的两人一起迎来了高潮。

 耳边还残余着小猫发射时的迷乱喘息，樱井眼前，又是一黑。


End file.
